Dora's 14th Birthday
by M.A.F.SXD
Summary: 10 years after donkey kong took dora as his bride, she has her 45th baby. The baby's name is jesus, and his dick is half the size of King Kong's.


Dora's 14th Birthday:

Hard, Wet, and Juicy...

It was June 19th, Dora just turned 14 and she had her 45th Baby; 44 of those babies had died due to their dicks being too big to be supplied with blood. But this one was special the sole survivor of his mother's offspring. He was born redder than a tomato and his dick was half the size of King kong at birth, imagine a snake where the head is the body. His dick grew at a rate of 23 inches per week and now he was 8. As of right now, Dora was giving her baby a bath, his name was Jésus. Jésus's dick could barely fit in the bathtub, he had to tie it into multiple knots for it to fit in the bath, Dora as the responsible mother she was made sure to also wash the monstrosity that was her son's dick, the last thing she would want is for him to get an infection. Jésus never spoke, he only spoke 3 words more, faster, and harder, he did not believe any other words were necessary with his god like stature he didn't need to say much to get his point across. Dora cared so much for Jésus that she would succ other womens vaginas to keep them away from Jésus to keep his innocence. But today was a big day it was Dora and Donkey Kong's 10 year anniversary and it was time for Jésus's training. Donkey Kong was a distant father he only came into Jésus's life when absolutely needed to and this was one of those moments. Jésus woke up that morning at 3 am he walked into the kitchen, and found his father donkey kong on the floor unconscious with 400 bottles of whisky around he dragged his massive dick across the floor and saw his father's power it looked normal sized but he knew he was holding it in. Donkey Kong had found his power he could control his dick to any size, any shape, and any material. He had mastered his power he was to strong, but that day he was drunk and stupid his furriness made him almost look cute but Jésus knew beyond that wall of fur was a monster who could kill anyone with a tug of his dick. Dora greeted him in the living room with her massive tit's and exquisite ass but Jésus never had a boner. She told him "I know you see your father, as your dad but I see a man void of any love or pleasure our sex now only shakes buildings at one point they would crush cities. He is preoccupied, with something else I do not know yet what it is. We must destroy him my son." Jesus walked up to his dad, Donkey Kong lay there mouth open completely wiped out. Jesus turned backwards and saw his mom's tits for the first time as his dick starting harding his mom shouted at him to put his dick in his dad's mouth before it goes hard. He stuck it in as deep as possible and took on final look at his mom and bam it went rock solid. Donkey Kong had his sons cock deep in his body he felt it touching his kidney. Donkey Kong didn't flinch it looked like he was dead, then his eyes popped open and he started slurping. Jesus felt great for a second until Donkey kong had created a vacuum. In his body and at an instant Donkey Kong shot Jesus out of his mouth like a cannon. Donkey Kong pulled out his dick and used it, he turned it into the material of a rock, and the shape of a knife he shot it up into the air at an instant like he his dick and his mine were one person. It stabbed Jesus as he was flying through air jesus screamed like a howling orgasm. Dora screamed as she saw her son dying because he had tried to protect his mother, this was all her fault, Donkey Kong went for a second stab but instead dora jumped in front of her boy to try and protect him. Donkey Kong's dick halted an inch before reaching Dora's pussy, Despite her having attempted to murder him, Donkey Kong refused to hurt his wife. Donkey Kong turned the skin of his dick back to its base form, although it was still rock hard. When he pulled back his skin he went back to his normal furry dick from Dora threw herself onto the dick and Donkey Kong pulled him up to altitude of 1000 meters and Dora stuffed it up her body. She looked like a condom on his dick stretched she was giving Donkey Kong a blow job of the century sliding up and down like a spring bouncing up and down a pole. Donkey kong swole monkey dick was thrusting with the power of a 911 plane and Dora was taking it like a normal dick she shouted "harder" "faster" "better". And Donkey Kong went for a super thrust and came right into doras mouth dora held it in her mouth like water and shouted more so Donkey Kong came again and again until doras mouth was filled with it. She blew it back down Donkey Kong's dick and made him expand to the size of a house then he exploded. And flew across the world Dora and Jesus were safe but hurt she told her son "You will learn that power which I have, in time." Dora warned her son that we must run as far away as possible from this place he will hunt us down and kill us. We must find someone to protect us and I know exactly who. The next day dora and diego started walking east towards the U.S Dora wanted to find someone who can track large areas of dick. They arrived to the pentagon and met general Biguss Dickulus with a measly 30 inch chode. "We have tracked Donkey Kong to China we believe that is where he is regaining his strength to kill you 2. We warn you to stay away from him he is working in a warehouse meant for Jumbo Jets he is making his dick bigger. There have been rumors of a tip sticking out the door. We warn you to stay away all that will happen is bad dick business." The general Whipped out his 30 inch pee pee and told dora that there are rumors that she[–™ can give the worlds best succ so dora walked up to Jesus and said "Watch and learn." Dora bent over put her hand on the generals dick and gave on thrust before the general fell over into a coma from to much pleasure and he came for a solid 2 minutes. After the encounter using Jesus's dick as a pogo stick to launch themselves to the moon, this was the 3rd time Dora had traveled in outer space, but it was Jesus's first time. They used his dick as a source of oxygen so they could stay alive in outer space, they kept on hopping over to planets until eventually they end up in Uranus. When they landed on the new planet they saw the footprints of a human and long line dragging behind it on the cold ground. They followed the trail for hours until they reached an ice cave where they found a warm fire going with a man with a beard and a strange green figure encased in a white translucent substance. The man was smoking meth with a gross cum smell in the room.

The End (Of part 1, book 2)

"You ready to play, baby?" Said a man with a long old dick with a friend of green.


End file.
